The present invention relates to a golf putter's training aid. More particularly, it relates to a device which visually indicates the direction and the extent of the slope of the green immediately adjacent the rim of the hole, and a method for training a golfer to learn to read the slope of the green and compensate for this slope in order to improve his accuracy in sinking the putt.
The prior art uses slope indicators either at the location of the ball on the green or at an imaginary line extending from the location of the ball on the green to the location of the hole in order to try to ascertain the slope, and in some instances the extent of the slope, of a particular putt. Several of the prior art devices and methods are complicated to use and may involve the graphing of the slope of the green in order to determine how to aim a particular stroke in order to sink the putt.